This invention relates to a product having an injection molded portion at a part thereof, and a method of manufacturing that product. Furthermore, this invention relates to an injection molding mold used in the manufacturing method, and a manufacturing apparatus provided with the molding mold.
As external vehicle parts, elongate molded products are used, which have various cross-sectional shapes. These parts are called roof moldings, weather strips, glass run channels, etc. As an example of this type of elongate molded product, there is a product having a molded member in which a thermoplastic polymer molding material such as a thermoplastic resin material or a thermoplastic elastomer material is molded in an elongate shape by, for example, extrusion molding, and an injection molded portion is molded and joined to a longitudinal part of the molded member by injection molding. As a method of manufacturing this type of molded product that has an injection molded portion at a part thereof, a method, for example, shown in Japanese Published Patent Application 2002-12038 (JP-A-2002-12038) is known.